Don't leave
by MadameRegal12
Summary: AU where Emma and Regina are happily married in New York. But are they really happy? What happens when one walks in on the other? What happens when it come to your wife... Or your best friend? Can either be forgiven? {Warning: Regina cheats on Emma; OQ with cannon SQ}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's something to keep y'all a tad busy if you need a late night read:)**

Emma Swan Stormed out of that mansion as Fast as her feet could take her... She couldn't/didn't want to/ believe what she just saw..

'Moments ago...'

"Oh! Yesssss" Regina's back arch deep into the mattress as nails dragged down Robin Locksley's/ Chief of police's Back as he Thrusting His Shaft inside of her repeatedly... Emma Swan's boss and best friend.

Walking through the front door

The blonde woman Took off her jacket and Called for her Wife, assuming she was home Seeing as her car was in the drive way "Regina?" She kicked off her boots and furrowed her brows as she heard a bed Creaking and loud moaning... "Oh brother" she sighed, 'Was Lily here?' She asked herself hoping her teenage son hadn't brought his girlfriend over, Emma refused to vomit From the sounds but as She edged Closer to the noises up the steps...

They sounded like Regina's, The Tall woman's heart Thumped roughly inside of her Chest As she Heard her wife's moans the first thing coming to mind... 'Is she masturbating?' Upon hearing a grunt as if it was from a Companion Her eyes burned as she Restrained tears from spilling from her Blue orbs. Then she Heard it 'Robin!' A loud cry falling from the Brunettes lips And Emma's mouth fell open, it felt as if her world was crashing... Everything was in slow motion like the films they've watched...

Together.

She placed her hand on the door knob, Turning...

Then pushed open the door...

 **A/N: Updates for all of My fics including the part 2 and last of this one will be tomorrow xo, Stay awesome. My loves:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Then turned the knob...

Her breathing picked up, she was angry.

Her wife was on top of the man she called a friend... Riding him. But when the opened she quickly moved off and looked to Emma, fear in her eyes. Robin eyes widened and he covered himself Emma stuttered

"H-how could you?" She looked down And began running down the steps, ignoring her wife and friend calling her name,

Everything was red, then there was a hand on her shoulder turning her around.

A Regina in a Large shirt behind her and a Robin in His boxers Struggled to but on the rest of his clothing at the top of the steps the brunette Spoke

"Emma, please. Listen to me"

The blonde avoided eye contact, her face was red, she was overwhelmed. She almost growled

"Don't touch me" she Pulled out her gun and Pointed it at Robin

"You get your ass out of my house right now before I blow your Brains out"

Regina gasped Pulled at Emma's face trying to Make her Face Her, tears streamed down her Cheeks.

"Emma! Please!"

The Blonde finally turned to Regina

"Don't you fucking Touch me" she moved away

"Ever again!"

Gun still pointed at Robin he Quickly ran down Stairs, fear written on his features He stood Infront of Emma and spoke

"I'm in love with your wife, Emma"

And Regina froze looking over to him. 'The idiot is only making this worse'

She tried to pull Emma into a hug but the Blonde only Moved away. At those words Emma went stiff, the brunettes eyes Widened and Quickly moved Infront of Robin grasping at Emma's Hand with the gun in it She Pushed her hand down, the gun facing the ground. Emma's Hand loosened... dropping the gun as the her wife's

"I love you Emma. You!" Left her wife's mouth And Pulled Emma Into a Forced kiss which to blonde didn't return, then she suddenly Took Emma's face in her hands Whispering

"Wake up, Emma... Wake up"

The blondes eye brows furrowed before Everything was clouded in white smoke..

The smoke clearing. Her wife's words of

"Wake up, Honey." Continued. Eyes opening, The blonde shot up out of Bed and looked over to Regina then the clock.

It was 3am.

Regina was here.

With her.

It was just a dream.

The blonde turned back to her wife and then Pulled her down Into a Deep Passionate Kiss, pulling away breathless Regina spoke

"You were crying in your sleep... What was that for?" She Asked, Referring to the kiss and She caressed her true love's cheek

"I'll tell you in the morning" she whispered

Pressing a chaste kiss to her wife's lips

"Okay" the brunette nodded before she Whispered

"I love you"

"I love you too"

 **A/N: Did you really think I would be so cruel to my faves? lol. Leave a review please and I hope you liked;)**


End file.
